This invention relates to a remotely activatable alarm system.
Portable security containers such as hand held cases and bags are well known. As they are being carried by security guards, bank messengers or other personnel between banks, firms or other secure installations, attempts are often made to snatch the security containers. The known security containers have been provided with smoke emitting devices and audio alarm means. The smoke from the smoke emitting devices first provides a visual warning of an attempt to gain unauthorised entry into the security container and secondly stains the contents of the security container, which contents may be paper money, postal orders, other security papers, coins, precious stones or jewellery. The audio alarm means provides an audible warning of the attempt to gain unauthorised entry into the security container, as for example by attempting to snatch or otherwise remove the container.
With the known portable security containers, the smoke emitting device and the audio alarm means are activated as the security container is snatched from the holder. More specifically, the holder will usually have a chain attached to his wrist and the end of the chain remote from the holder's wrist will form part of switch means for activating the smoke emitting device and the audio alarm means. Usually, the chain will terminate in a jack plug device which is pulled out of its socket as the security container is snatched from its holder.
A disadvantage of the known security containers is that the activation of the smoke emitting device and the audio alarm means at the instant when the would-be thief snatches the security container may tend to panic the thief. In his panic, the thief may resort to violence, which is detrimental to the holder of the security container. In the worst instance, the would-be thief may be carrying a fire-arm which he may discharge in panic at the holder of the security container or at random into an onlooking or pursuing crowd of persons. Also, alarm activation by chains and other methods of activation can be seen from the outside and therefore the security container can be recognised for what it is.